


Changed

by dream_carat_17



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, twilight fndom
Genre: F/M, Twilight AU, twilight spinoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_carat_17/pseuds/dream_carat_17
Summary: *I may change the story title*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERTwins Rosalie and Jasper are trying to get away from the Volturi. They know that they are destined to be with the Cullen's so they ravel to Forks. What happens when the Cullen's meet them? Will the twins be accepted? And what happens when the Volturi comes for them?





	Changed

NOTE: In this Bella is already a vampire and they are in their junior year of high school. I think I will have Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mark be part of the friends group however they might not show up too often. There is also a bully by the name of Jasmine who sometimes causes trouble.

Chapters coming soon^.^


End file.
